History of Yanille
'''Yanille is a town in southern Kandarin. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that the town of Yanille has experienced, as well as a list of known Yanille rulers.''' Lord Garth Downey (Kel Sicarius) Lord Garth Downey of Yanille held the city for over a decade of its history, and during this time many figures who later became important to the course of world history made their names. Partway into his reign, after a short but bloody war with the Ogres to the south, Lord Downey claimed lordship over all the land south of the city, from Gu'Tanoth to Oo'glog and the small fortress to the west. His men swarmed forth over the land from the three cities, and began to use the Feldip Hill's rainforests and vast mineral wealth to their advantage, forging weapons and armour for Yanille's armies. Garth Downey was then crowned King of the South, and was named King Garth I Downey of Kandarin. In this short time of peace, Garth's adopted daughter (for he could bear no children of his own, it was said), Princess Jamey Downey was married to a certain Erik Sicarius, from an obscure but wealthy noble family in the far east, though remained in the city, overseeing cultural affairs. Prince Avant Downey, Garth's eldest son, was given multiple powers as he came of age during this time, being made a General in the military under Lord Marshal Danté. The esteemed Faladian mage, Liuna Taru, was also granted the position of Archmage of Yanille, overseeing affairs within the city's Magic Guild and beginning to train magic users within the City Guard and military, such as the now-famous Zaox Le'Gaunt. In addition, in the later months of the year, it was announced that the Princess had given birth to a daughter, who was named Princess Leah Downey . Within a year of their successful conquest of the Feldip Hills, however, it was found that the small fortress in the west, deemed insignificant before then, had been claimed in the name of an eastern King several years hence, and war soon erupted, the fortress put under siege by the Yanillians. However, the campaign was short-lived, as the Asgarnians' surprising military might repulsed the Kandars, and so the fortress remained independent, a thorn in the Kingdom's foot. Despite this humbling defeat, King Garth avowed that the Kingdom would never again face its like, as it finally upgraded its troops with siege weapons, magic users from the world-renowned Magic Guild, and a plethora of new weapons and armour created from the wealth of the south- weapons which it then turned to the vast tracts of untamed land to the west and north. Within the year, Port Khazard, the Kingdom of the Southern Tree Gnomes, and all of the settlements further to the west had been subdued, right up to the southern border of the City State of Ardougne, ruled by Garth’s brother, Lucas, at the Great Monastery of Kandarin. King Lucas, whose city, despite its vast size and past glory, was falling into squalor and poverty, fearing that his brother would turn his armies against him started diplomatic talks with him, proposing various trade agreements and further political unions. King Garth was surprisingly keen on these ideas, and negotiations began at once, though what Lucas failed to realise was that he had effectively handed the city’s wealth, land and people over to the Kingdom of the South, with certain political powers being given only to members of the Yanillian court, and the two militaries being commanded under solely Lord Marshal Danté and Prince Avant’s leadership. The nearby fishing village of Witchaven, however, remained relatively unscathed, being ruled under a certain Lord Faramir and his brother Rai’s Guthixian knight order. To make a long story short, following this effective union between the two cities, that it expanded north with very little resistance, claiming the entirety of Kandarin for Kings Garth and Lucas Downey, barring Catherby, the savage lands of the barbarians to the northeast, and of course Witchaven. King Lucas was married to Archmage Liuna to further cement the union only a month after the Kingdom was renamed the Kingdom of Kandarin, spanning the entire country. Lord Kas Amaranth (Under Russia's rule) (Please provide a chronicle of important events here) Lord Da'te, the One-Eyed Dragon of the East *Lord Da'te comes in to support Yanille once Russia has crumbled. *Da'te begins mobilising his armies against Khazard, arousing suspicion and concern in Ardougne *Da'te succeeds in taking Khazard due to the abdication of the Ardougnean King. *At some later date, Da'te gives the throne to Eden Syvian. Lord Eden Syvian (I) (Please provide a chronicle of important events here) Transition Period Lord Blake Archon *After a quick survey of the ruined and dilapidated Yanille, Blake Archon makes a killing when he sells the property to Volet of the Vekon, transferring Lordship of the land over to him. Lord Volet Vekon and the Caesar *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and Lord Volet quickly abdicates his power. King Alexander I *Alexander takes the throne of Yanille and Khazard after negotiation with the abdicating Caesar by the Emperor of Sarim. *King Alexander invests money into the ailing economy and makes Ptolemy Dean, the Curator of the Varrock Museum; Joseph Adalhard, the Emperor of Sarim and Naiman Meyers, the Bartender all Knights of the Order of the Rune. *The Commander-In-Chief, Kane Daxovan, leaves. *Several tragedies befall Alexander and his family. King Griffith I *Griffith is given the throne after King Alexander abdicates due to the pressures of his family life. Alex would remain on as the Military Leader. *Griffith exposes his true colours as a tyrant, causing General Aerendyl to resign his post and begin work on the opposite side of the coin by building an army to defeat Griffith. *He makes the dominant religion of Yanille Zamorakian, in defiance to his predecessor. *Griffith is slain by Eden Syvian. Lord Eden Syvian (II) N/A Lord Beresford Hargreaves, Margrave of Yanille *Little happens, feudal rights passed on to the House of Cross. Darius, Duke of Yanille *After pledging allegiance to King Oliver of Kandarin, the House of Cross take on the Ducal throne under their new patriarch Darius. *Although wishing to continue the Edenian tradition of a specialist ranger light infantry, it becomes clear that Darius et al wish to pursue a focus on Yanille's magical traditions and roots. *Darius meets with Emir Urie of Al Kharid to begin opening the pathway to a Kandar-Al Kharidian alliance. *Darius is believed to be a traitor and is consequently removed from power. Aehren, Duke of Yanille *Like Beresford Hargreaves, Aehren proves to be ineffectual and is replaced. Varis, Duke of Yanille *Varis brings House Grey to Kandarin and is granted Yanille. * The Aren Arcane Institute opens. *Focus is brought to making Yanille a high-society city as well as a center of magical learning. *Famously, Varis and many other Nobles within Kandarin became upset with the actions and attitude of Prince Vectis. The Nobles met with King Oliver, and demanded that he name a new heir. He decided to wash his hands of the matter and allow the Nobles to do as they wished. They charged Prince Vectis with crimes, intending to strip his claim to the throne and give him only Witchaven for inheritance. Vectis instead fled the country and was not heard from for quite some time. Some argue this humbling eased some of his more radical tendensies when he did eventually return. *The Aren Arcane Institute is closed, replaced by the Kandarin Arcaneum(Someone check the spelling) King Eden I (III) *After Varis' disappearance, Yanille falls into weakness and dereliction. In response, Eden declares its independence and takes control once more . *Eden establishes the Yanillian Legion as the new armed forces for the region, under the command of Greyson Val. *The Legion drives back ogrish occupants of surrounding lands. *Eden evicts House Aren from the Guild of Mages, although trying to appease it with gold, gave the Magic Guild to his people. *The Guild of Mages is destroyed in a terrorist attack thought to be linked back to House Aren. *Eden starts a bounty on any member of House Aren. *Galastus Grey, a Yanillian Senator, is attacked by Southern Asgarnian General Sir Brey Varie, but he escapes (as does his brother Jacob Amaranth-Grey). His house, Slatespire Manor, is burned. Vaeremias, Duke of Yanille *After the successful Kandarin reconquest of Eastmarch, King Vectis I and King Eden of Yanille agree to trade the now Kandarin owned Eastmarch for the territories of the Kingdom of Yanille. *After Eden's leave, House Aren's bounty is lifted and House Aren returns to the rebuilt Magic Guild. *King Vectis I reorganizes the former Yanillian lands into the Duchy of Yanille and the Southern Reach, subsequently appointing Lord Vaeremias, the then Baron Sinclair, to Duke of Yanille. *Vaeremias takes on multiple duties within Kandarin, spending a lot of his time in Ardougne *House Aren plots against Vaeremias. *Vaeremias runs from Yanille in order to follow his god, Armadyl. *House Aren takes the reigns and tries to get Yanille back up and running. House Aren Lady Aralyn, Queen of Arenvale *Aralyn Aren, first woman to lead Yanille. *Queen Violet saw House Aren's contribution to Yanille and realized they had lived there for several generations and granted Aralyn Aren the Duchy of Yanille to rule under the Kandarin monarchy. *The Gielinor Empire (Kandarin, Dominion of Ancients, Ryders, Kharidian Sultanate) was formed. *Ogres remain a huge threat to Yanille's safety. *The Loyal Kandar rebellion begins under Prince Axel Vekon against The Gielinor Empire. *The Gielinor Empire had little to no idea House Aren was a part of the rebellion. *The Duchy of Yanille secedes from the empire declaring itself its own independent kingdom. *Aralyn Aren is named Queen of Yanille, as well as the rest of the lands held by the duchy. *Aralyn and the rest of House Aren decide to keep Yanille and all its holdings independent from the Kingdom of Kandarin as to ensure another empire incident never happens again. *Aralyn is given the idea to name her kingdom, the Kingdom of Arenvale. Southern Kandarin, excluding Feldip Hills and everything else south of that is now known as the Kingdom of Arenvale. * Please fill in details King Marcus Aren * Marcus Aren usurps the Arenvalian throne, but due to his bloodline, is successfully recognized as King for a time. The Imperial Government cannot directly intervene because of this, and it is agreed to be left to the Arens to work out. * Marcus seems solely committed to finding Christopher Aren, and displays erratic behavior in an attempt to get his attention, including having the entire guard force of Yanille disarmed, and their equipment being transfered to a vessel docked at port Khazard. Christopher remained aloof. * After some weeks, Marcus eventually deemed his venture a waste of time, and left Arenvale under the cover of night. He returned to his ship, and left Kandarin. * After some struggles, Aralyn Aren is able to regain the throne. Queen Aralyn (Second Reign) * She rules again for some time. * Yanille becomes a founding state of the Argrevian Empire, along with Camelot and Anglia. * Aralyn eventually kills her father Aranitus and herself in a tragic murder-suicide. With no clear heir, a Regency is declared over Arenvale. Christopher Aren, patriarch of House Aren, is named Regent. Lord Regent Christopher Aren * Christopher manages Yanille for some time. * Eventually, Christopher sets off on another of his great journeys. Imperial Regency * With no Aren willing or able to continue management of Arenvale, the Imperial Government held direct regency while a possible heir was found. * Searching through geneologies, but only local to Yanille, the local House of Eriador is believed to hold a distant relation to the Arens. * Emperor Godric Grey crowns Helena Eriador as Queen of Yanille, the Eriador Dynasty rises to power. House Eriador Queen Helena I Insert things here House Ares Cade Ares I Cade named Duke of Yanille by Augustus and Eleanor Dae. House Aren (II) Vynriette Aren I * Axel Vekon the IV claims the throne of Kandarin, becoming High King. * Second Aren Civil War breaks out, Vynriette Aren gives Axel Demyx Aren's phylactery, thus ending the war. * After House Aren redeems their name and the return of Lord High Inquisitor Christopher Aren, it is learned Vynriette is the daughter of King Marcus Aren and Rebecca Spero. * Vynriette is crowned Queen of Arenvale. * Queen Vynriette appoints Solus Spero as Duke of Yanille. Category:POCCategory:LocationCategory:In-Character HistoryCategory:Kandarin__FORCETOC__ Category:Yanille